


Fusion (momline)

by faithful_lie



Series: Fated [3]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, Fandom, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Non AU, Slice of Life, VIXX cameos, bts and vixx and got7 still exist minus them, momline, music shows, n and jin and junior as their own band, puns, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin, Hakyeon and Jinyoung worked hard to be successful and they hoped their fans could see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion (momline)

**Author's Note:**

> Read on aff here;  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1108445/3
> 
> Meg (jibbles.tumblr.com) and I have been affectionately referring to this little group as the momline - it fits them right? In fact, it was Meg that helped me come up with this trio so thank you for that ;D

 

"Annyounghaseo, Fusion imnida!" Hakyeon, Seokjin and Jinyoung bowed as they gave their greeting. Jin thanked himself internally that they didn't have an awkward or embarrassing greeting like some of their rival groups, hanging back a little whilst Hakyeon and Jinyoung chattered animatedly. They were a small but noticeable group, seemingly growing fast but thankfully, no one high up in the company had decided to fix their greeting yet. Jin hoped they never did. He was brought out of his moment of deep thought by Jinyoung and Hakyeon digging their elbows into his ribs simultaneously from both sides. He shrieked and stumbled back, falling down and gazing up at his two fellow group members with an adorably dazed expression.

"Jin hyung, what are you doing?" Junior chuckled, reaching down and hauling the taller man to his feet and sliding an arm round his waist. "Were you even listening?" Jin shook his head as Hakyeon diligently dusted him down. "Well we were supposed to be revealing our promise for if we win." Jinyoung prompted, giving Jin a hard look veiled by his ever present smile.

"But of course," Jin said, finally back on track, "for our adorable Suns we have decided that if we win a first place we will put on lipstick-"

"And then kiss each other on the cheeks!" Hakyeon interrupted, moving in close and patting Jin's butt as he leant towards the camera to wink at it.

"Yes!" Jinyoung concurred with excitement in his tone.

"We hope our Suns will like it!" Jin continued, pausing to make a cute flower pose, Hakyeon and Jinyoung doing the same on either side but both looking considerably awkward. Then the moment broke and Jinyoung rushed forwards.

"So please support us with this new mini album!" He exclaimed. "Fusion fighting!"

"Fighting!" Jin and Hakyeon echoed behind him. They wrapped up the little informal shoot they'd been doing, thanking the staff and finally allowing the exhausted sides of themselves show as they trailed out into the car that would take them home.

 

Once they arrived back at the dorm, Jin immediately rushed into the bathroom, effectively blocking the shower and making sure he got to go first. Jinyoung sighed. He'd been hoping to get first shower today, but then again, as the maknae that's a pretty rare occurrence. Maybe Hakyeon would let Jinyoung shower with him. He traipsed into his shared room with Jin, accepting a camera from one of the managers. He could at least get changed before showering.

When Jinyoung reemerged, camera in hand, Hakyeon was nowhere to be seen. He moved down the hallway and peeked into the kitchen. Oh no. He couldn't believe his eyes; the culinary disaster, Hakyeon, was cooking! He rushed back to his room and switched on the camera.

"Annyoung, Suns! It's Junior here!" He grinned wide before putting on a more apprehensive expression. "I have some bad news guys. Hakyeon hyung is cooking because Jin hyung is showering! Please save me! I might cry if I have to eat Hyung's food again." He screwed up his face. "Please sympathise with me Suns... At our next fan meet I'll have him cook for some of you so you can share in our pain. You cant understand what it's like until you've eaten it." He sighed heavily and then flopped down on his bed, holding the camera above him as he stared up into the lens. "But I hope Suns have all had a good day. Are you looking after yourselves? Are you eating well? Should you be doing your homework?" He pulled a silly face before continuing. "I bet you should. I'm very tired now but I can't sleep yet since I have to wait for the hyungs to shower."

"Jinyoung!" Hakyeon called from the kitchen and Jinyoung's stomach shriveled a little at the thought of his food.

"Ah, hyung's calling me. Goodbye Suns, I have to go!" He made half a flower pose with one hand before switching the camera off and setting it down on his bedside table. Then he ran out and down the hall to the kitchen, mind full of trepidation.

 

Hakyeon always woke up first. He was like the group's personal, human alarm clock. This particular morning, he woke up around ten to six, his eyes opening slowly to the muted morning light filtering in through the curtains. He rolled onto his back with a soft groan before sitting up, already pretty much fully cognisant. He folded up his yo and ibul, stashing them away in the cupboard before padding out softly to get a drink. He picked up a camera that was on the side on the way and switched it on, giving a greeting in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning Suns, it's six am and time I got the members up don't you think?" He gazed at himself in the little screen facing himself, turning his head side to side and running a hand through his messy hair. "Oh, I'm looking a bit tired right?" He murmured. "But that's alright because Suns give me all the energy I need for the day!" He winked and took a sip from the glass of water he'd poured himself. The last thing he did before he left the cramped room was switch the kettle on. "Now, what method shall I use to wake them up?" He asked, grinning mischievously at the camera. "Here's the dongsaeng's room." He trilled and then pressed a finger to his lips as he opened the door. A pesky floorboard creaked underfoot and Jin whined and turned over in bed, his eyes fluttering open.

"G'morning-hyung..." He slurred, rubbing his face with his hands. Hakyeon pouted, stripped of the potential fun to be had by annoying his dongsaeng awake.

"Yah, you're no fun!" He said, pushing the camera close to Jin's face. Jin smiled with his eyes closed.

"Hello Suns." He spoke to the camera. "I'm still the most attractive even when I've just woken up right?" Hakyeon clicked his tongue in irritation and went over to mess with the maknae instead.

He made sure to capture Jinyoung's peaceful sleeping face on camera whilst he had the chance, deciding how to go about waking him up. By this point, Jin was up and took over the camera work as Hakyeon finally decided what to do.

He patted Jinyoung's face getting no response whatsoever and so he tugged down the neckline of Jinyoung's top to show off his collarbone.

"Maknae!" He sang. "It's morning." Jinyoung whined softly but didn't move. Hakyeon stuffed a cold hand down the back of Jinyoung's top and the boy's eyes snapped open. He caught sight of the camera and pulled away, quickly snatching the mask that was left on the window sill above his bed. He put it on and glared at his hyungs.

Hakyeon turned back to face the camera with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Looks like we're done, Suns. Mission accomplished!" Jin shut off the camera and made himself scarce; Jinyoung looked pretty pissed.

 

A few days later, Hakyeon had an idea for a way to test the member's knowledge of their choreography that hw definitely wanted to film. Jin and Jinyoung agreed so they made sure to bring a camera to their dance practice whilst one of the staff sorted out the more technical side of things.

Hakyeon crouched down and switched the camera on, a genuine smile lighting up his face whilst his dongsaengs cavorted in the background.

"Suns, it's fusion's N! I have a game for the dongsaengs because I don't believe they are as good at the choreography as they think... I spent so long on it too!" He threw a playful frown at the guys behind him. Jinyoung appeared to be piggybacking Jin. "Like on weekly idol, we're gonna play the random dance segment!"

It went surprisingly well. The one who made the most mistakes was actually Hakyeon, mildly embarrassing since he had played a part in most of their choreography. And so he accepted the ttakbam punishment graciously, unable to give an appropriate excuse for not being able to recall his own choreography. Jin thought it was especially hilarious considering how much time Hakyeon spent nagging him about his dancing.

 

Jin decided to film a little in the car between schedules since he was the only one awake and he didn't want to bug the manager that was driving them. He switched the camera on and gazed at it intently for a moment before breaking into a smile and speaking softly. Jinyoung was visible sleeping with a mask on, propped against the window in the back seat.

"Suns!" Jin whispered. "We're just going to a new schedule but I'm the only one awake. Do our Suns want to see N hyung's sleeping face?" He paused for a second, head cocked cutely to the side. "I bet you do." He directs the camera at Hakyeon in the seat beside him,also slumped sideways against the window. "Look at hyung sleeping so peacefully~" Jin reached across, tickling the elder's chin and saying how cute the other was. Jin shrieked involuntarily when Hakyeon's eyes suddenly snapped open and he failed to dodge the inevitable neck chop coming his way. He made a hurried  and slightly manic sign off for the video whilst an angry Hakyeon glared at him in the background. It did nothing to strip the smile from Jin's face though. "That's it for today Suns! Yes, sorry manager-nim! De, we'll be quiet now. Okay goodbye Suns, pray for me please; I don't want to die this young!" He found himself on the receiving end of another (but rather half hearted) neck chop that only served to make him laugh. Hakyeon was also struggling to keep a straight face and their scuffle morphed into a tickling battle. The noise woke Jinyoung who sleepily judged them before saying anything.

"Hyungs, behave." He hissed and they both quieted down immediately. Jin realised that he hadn't yet turned the camera off and was filming his own tummy. He quickly waved at it before ending the recording.

 

"Hyungs!" Jinyoung called from his spot on the sofa. He had a laptop balanced in his lap and was frowning at the screen. His hyung s arrived at the same time, Jin wearing an apron and Hakyeon with his shirt clutched in his hand instead of on his body.

"Yes?" They both gasped slightly wild eyed. Jinyoung looked up.

"Oh." He said looked over their harried appearances. "It wasn't that urgent. You guys really are like mums." Jin huffed whilst Hakyeon came over, sliding into his shirt on the way. "I just wondered if you thought we should post a teaser for our gift for our Suns." Jin left, rolling his eyes, saying that they could do whatever they liked. Hakyeon stretched out on the sofa with his head next to Jinyoung's lap and no intentions of getting up anytime soon.

"What he said." He murmured, prodding Jinyoung's thigh.

Jinyoung smirked. Neither of them had bothered to check what he was posting. He put up a picture of a pair of high heeled pink dance shoes that belonged to Jin (he'd photographed them in secret earlier) and gave it the caption 'Jin hyung's new stage <3' on Fusion's official instagram and twitter. The internet went wild.

Whoops.

 

A few days later, Hakyeon posted a picture of Jin and Jinyoung asleep, leaning against each other. They were in white shirts and formal black pants and both visibly wearing high heels as they sat slumped on the couch in their practice room. They looked peaceful and somehow refined, with their legs crossed the same way and their similar styled heels. Pink for Jin and blue for Junior. Hakyeon's own shoes were black but weren't visible in the picture. He gave the picture the caption 'jinjin are tired' on their twitter with a whole host of emoticons. Jin retweeted it that evening from his personal account asking 'Suns, is your curiosity peaked?'

Hakyeon then posted another picture that he'd taken a few minutes later of them snugly tucked up under a blanket he'd found with the caption 'much better'. Jinyoung retweeted it with a heart.

Fusion trended on twitter.

 

After all the teasing, they finally posted their gift to Suns about a week later; a special dance version of one of their top songs all wearing personalised high heels coupled with black formal pants and crisp white and black shirts. Jin's shirt was collarless, white on the front and black on the back, whilst Hakyeon's sported teasing sheer black panels. Jinyoung's shirt was pure white apart from it's detachable cuffs and collar. They looked incredibly comfortable in their heels (the result of weeks of hard practice under Hakyeon's supervision) and nailed their choreography. They came off confident and fierce and their fans loved it.

The gift was definitely a success.

 

Out of the blue one day - Fusion had been on hiatus and maintaining radio silence - Jin posted a picture of multiple boxes of food he'd made with a message stating 'Heading over to the VIXX dorm to make sure they eat well~' to their group twitter and fan cafe. The picture started a chain of comments requesting that he also show them the inside of the VIXX dorm and the members eating the food he'd made. Jin left one further comment in the fan cafe 'no promises ;)' before Fusion was back to radio silence. For a whole week.

 

Finally, the teasers for a new album, Dreamscape, came out. The teaser itself could only be described as trippy and featured none of the members. Jinyoung and Hakyeon entertained themselves by reading through the comments sections of various websites and looking at the various theories fans had fabricated to explain the cryptic imagery in the teaser. Unbeknownst to them, many of the things they had picked out as significant were in fact subject to interpretation whilst things that they had dismissed or overlooked were crucial. Jin meanwhile was examining the footage they'd filmed whilst taking his massive gift of food to the VIXX dorm.

"Guys, do you think we should upload this like Suns asked?" Hakyeon looked up and nodded.

"Mm, yes of course, why not?" He said turning back to the fan theories. They were pretty substantial despite the short clips of video in the teasers. It was kind of amazing. "I got their permission to share it and even confirmed with one of their managers so its fine from that perspective too. Make a rough edit and then some of the staff can help us finalise it."

The video went up three days later - a compilation of footage shot by all three Fusion members and some of the VIXX members. Their leader, Ravi was ecstatic when he saw how much food they’d brought and also mildly apologetic about the state of the dorm. By the time Jin, Hakyeon and Junior left it was much tidier. Of course they were only living up to their reputation of looking after other groups, acting like other idols' mums.

 

There was a video circling the internet that got drawn to Jinyoung's attention over and over. Eventually he gave in and watched it. It turned out to be incredibly sweet. A compilation video of himself and his members congratulating other groups who’d won first place on music shows, usually by hugging them as tight as they could. There was even a clip of Hakyeon affectionately patting one of the VIXX members, Leo, on the butt as he cried. The person who'd made the video had left a cute comment in the description wishing for Fusion to get their first win and hoping that other groups would treat them just as well. It was so sweet, he made sure to show his hyungs before tweeting about how much Fusion loved their Suns and asking for their support with Dreamscape and it's title track, Nightmare. It was the little things that brightened his day. Jinyoung hoped they could get their first win soon for Suns.

Later that day, Jin shared their promise video as a reminder to Suns, reiterating Jinyoung's words about how much they truly appreciated their fans and hoped they could win for them.

 

And win they did. With their title track Nightmare. The album itself, Dreamscape, was more experimental and strayed from their usual sound. Many of the tracks had been collaborations with other artists, for which they were truly grateful.

They could hardly believe their ears when the Music Bank hosts announced that Fusion had come in first place for that week. Hakyeon found himself crying, thanking Suns over and over again through his tears, making sure he also went through all the important staff and other contributors that was always in the back of his mind. Jinyoung stared straight ahead for a little bit, stunned, before moving over and comforting Hakyeon. He accepted a mic from who knows where and took over speaking on Hakyeon's behalf. Jin was practically glowing, a broad smile on his face as he slung an arm round Hakyeon. They had finally won. They barely remembered to sing their parts during the encore but that didn't really matter.

They made good on their promise, Jin and Jinyoung applying lipstick to each other and Hakyeon whilst the other artists filtered off the stage. They pulled Hakyeon into the middle before sweetly leaning in and kissing him on both cheeks at the same time leaving matching marks. His smile was one of pure joy as he dabbed at his eyes. Hakyeon, having finally pulled himself together a little, turned and pulled Jinyoung in between himself and Jin. He grabbed Jinyoung's face and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, leaving a defined lip print. Jin moved in immediately after and kisses the line of Jinyoung's jaw. He then tried to move away but Hakyeon and Jinyoung firmly wrapped their arms around him and both kissed him as he squirmed. He broke away with a shriek and an offended expression, red smears on both sides of his face.

They had finally won and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
